Eddy
|Image = |aka = Pipsqueak (by his brother) |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" }} is a character and deuteragonist from the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. He is obsessed with money, such as quarters, and candy, such as jawbreakers, and is always hatching scams to obtain candy and he nowed himself the king of the cul-de-sac, and the rest of the universe. This page is for from ANY person's continity! If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Older Brother *Eddy McGee the Fourth (grandfather) *Rolf (distant cousin; see Eddy McGee's Family Tree) *Edwinna Dimmingsdors (26th generation great-grandmother) *Father Eddy T. U. Dimmingsdors (34th generation great-grandfather; holy preacher) *Edward Gamblingsburg Hamilton (distant cousin,descendant of ancestral uncle King Eddy; also known as the Duke of Merchants) *Prince Eddy Caesar the Second (Ancestral Uncle) and Prince Edward(Ancestor) *Count Edzar Nero the "Crazy Count" (AncestralUncle, cousin to Eddy II and Edward) *Queen Edette the Passionate (60th generation great grandaunt) *Old King Ed (60th generation great grandfather; the Father of all Eddys) *Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdors I (25th generation great grandfather) *Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdors XI (Direct 15th generation great grandfather) *Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdors VI (29th generation great grandfather, Founder of Peach Creek) *Eddie McDuff Dimmingsdors VI 1/2 (29th generation great granduncle, Founder of Lemon Brook) *Colonel Eddy McGee the Second (Great-great-great grandfather) *Nicole (daughter) *Buck (son) *Penny (daughter) *Casey (son) *Benjamin (son) Fanfiction *Watch-Eds *Ed edd eddy the nether crusade,eddy is a main character *The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed, Edd, n Eddy 2009 Ed-ition! *Me and The Eds *EDRU$H *Kevinbound-Although he was killed, but might come back *Port-Ed *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Space Outlaws Saga *Ed Edd n Eddy's Brand New Edventures *Ed Edd Eddy n Fredrick *Cusser Ed - Eventually yells out the profane word after buring his hand on a frying pan. *Edbound *Desolation Ed as the protagonist *Ed, Edd n Eddy: I am Legend as the protagonist *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The war between friends as both the protagonist and anti hero *Heavy Ed *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The zombie apocalypse *Ed, Edd n Eddy Season: 6 (Unofficial) *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Kingdom Ed: The Beginning- Keyblade Wielder *Spy Eds *Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed (As Gosei-Black) *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy of Waverly Place, Eddy was visited by the Russo wizards. *Ed, Edd n Eddy on Deck with Hannah Montana *in Kamen Rider ED RX, Eddy and Ed are step brothers, he is also was turned into Shadowmoon *The Phantom Harvest Eddy played as K-3PO along with The Revenge of the Empire and The Young Jedi Returns *Star Eds 64 as Falco Lombardi *Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors *Gaming Eds *How To Save A Life; Eddy is closest to being the main character. *Sleep; Eddy is the main character. *In Eds Elemental, Eddy is the first to discover his power, as he is the Electric Guardian of Light. He must attempt to overcome his harsh personality and immaturity to lead the Guardians. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life - In this game, Eddy owns a music store where background music can be bought and listened to. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire (Same as the top) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Soldier. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *He will appear in To the Eds treme 2. *New Super Ed Bros Wii *Super Ed Galaxy 2 *Ed Kart Eddy's Alter-Egos *Professor Scam *Professor Scam(The Ed-vengers) *The Co-Eddy-an (Watch-Eds) *Son Eddy (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Trouble!!) *Yddy (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Help) *Eddy the Hedgehog (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Ghost (Iron Ed) *Gosei-Black (Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed) *Shadowmoon (Kamen Rider ED RX) *Vince McMahon (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Corporate Ministry) *Crimson Dynamo (disguise) (Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Invincible Iron Man) Gallery File:Eddy.JPG Alex Su (Earth-1610).png|Eddy disguised in Crimson Dynamo armor in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Invincible Iron Man Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Ed-vengers Category:Antagonists